


Всё, что недосказано

by kapitanova



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История взросления Кайден Фуллер и ее отношений с матерью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё, что недосказано

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [things left unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176762) by [anamatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для fandom fem view  
> как обычно, спасибо Хельге Винтер за помощь

Когда Кайден было восемь, погиб ее отец — застрелен ночью людьми, забравшимися в дом.  
Ее похитили тогда же и удерживали в комнате, очень похожей на ее собственную. Ее спасла женщина, с рук которой капала кровь.  
— Ты ангел? — спросила Кайден, когда женщина с мягкими ладонями довела ее до двери и велела бежать и не оборачиваться.  
В ответ ей достался только смешок. Женщина слегка покачивалась, так же, как отец Кайден иногда, когда выпивал слишком много вина.  
— Они заплатят за то, что причинили тебе боль, — пообещала женщина, несмотря на то, что у Кайден не было ни порезов, ни синяков.  
Кайден выбежала из дома в руки полицейского, который завернул ее в одеяло и отвез домой.

—  
Кайден исполнилось девять в понедельник; в тот же день пришло письмо со штампом Сицилии. Она внимательно прочитала адрес и огорчилась от того, что оно не из Англии. До письма из Хогвартса еще два года, подумала она.  
Как и в случае с Гарри, мать забрала письмо и погладила ее по плечу. Она выглядела грустно, но не кричала на нее. Других писем, кроме этого, не приходило.  
Но Кайден не забыла о нем.

—  
Когда Кайден исполнилось одиннадцать, они переехали поближе к школе. Теперь она могла ходить туда самостоятельно и чувствовала себя ужасно взрослой, пряча проездной на метро в рюкзак.  
В школе над ней начали издеваться, насмехаясь, что ее отец умер, потому что не смог купить достаточно хороший замок. Кайден знала, что это неправда, знала, насколько хорош был замок на их двери той ночью, когда умер отец. Так она им и сказала, и они открыли рты в изумлении.  
Это стало еще одним примером того, что Кайден не могла вписаться в компанию. Что с ней что-то не так, что-то, что она не могла объяснить.  
— У меня есть ангел-хранитель, — сказала она священнику, который вел у них английский язык.  
— Я уверен, что он у тебя есть, дорогая, — ответил он и дал ей новое задание.

—  
Когда Кайден исполнилось двенадцать, ее отправили заниматься математикой с восьмиклассниками, которые не могли понять, что она делает в их классе. Старшие ребята не издевались над ней так, как одноклассники, и Кайден нравилось решать задачи, которые перед ней ставили.  
Позже она пошла на английский, где они читали «Джонни Тремейна», сидела на стуле и не слушала учителя. Ее не слишком интересовала книга, которую она уже читала, и ей не нравилось, что Джонни не мог работать по воскресеньям. Она считала, что это глупо.  
В следующем месяце они читали «Мост в Терабитию», и Кайден отправили к директору за то, что она сделала доклад об историях, посвященных потере невинности. Это хороший материал для чтения шестиклассников, но, выделила она, постоянная тема смерти выглядит настораживающе.  
Она пыталась спорить, пыталась объяснить директору, что это глупо — заставлять детей, которые еще растут, читать книги о смерти.  
— Эти книжки были написаны, когда дети действительно умирали до того, как могли вырасти. Но больше такого не происходит, это все враки! — сказала она, от злости сжимая кулаки. — Я терпеть не могу читать о том, как собака всегда умирает в конце.  
Как она осознала после, в «Мосте в Терабитию» умирает не собака, а лучшая подруга.  
Она решила, что это одно и то же, и забыла об этом.

—  
В день, когда ей исполнилось тринадцать, мать призналась, что ее удочерили. В тот же самый день Кайден первый раз пригласили на свидание, и у нее начались месячные.  
— Все происходит по трое, — сказала ее не-мать, протянула прокладку и сказала, что через несколько месяцев они попробуют тампоны. Она говорила что-то о кровотечениях и размере тампонов, и Кайден очень хотелось заткнуть уши пальцами и петь «ла-ла-ла», потому что все это звучало отвратительно.  
— Кто моя настоящая мать? — спросила Кайден, сжимая в руке прокладку, на ощупь похожую на подгузник.  
Мать пожала плечами.  
— Мы никогда ее не видели, — ответила она грустно. — Я бы хотела рассказать тебе больше.  
Позже, позвонив Россу и согласившись пойти вместе с ним на фильм о Вондер Вумен, Кайден рассматривала собственное лицо в зеркале и пыталась понять, как выглядела ее настоящая мать.  
Она должна быть блондинкой, решила Кайден, несмотря на то что сама Кайден русая. Это логично, потому что у Кайден голубые глаза, и они как раз учили в школе, как срабатывают генетические признаки. Глаза ее матери, вероятно, как у самой Кайден, были стального голубого цвета.

—  
Кайден было тринадцать с половиной, когда она решила найти свою мать. Обрывков информации было так много, что ей казалось, будто она тонет. Она составила список и пропустила его сквозь школьный шредер. Потом составила другой и положила его под подушку. Ей казалось, что первый пункт списка может стать ключевым.  
Она хотела узнать больше о той ночи, когда умер отец. Может быть, хотя она и знала, что это нереально, отца убили, потому что он что-то знал. Во всем этом так мало смысла, поняла она сейчас, спустя столько лет после убийства, и, наверное, она что-то упустила.  
Она погуглила, как получить полицейский отчет, и распечатала все нужные бумажки в школе.  
— Зачем тебе это все? — спросил лаборант компьютерного класса, когда Кайден собрала бумаги и возвращалась к столу.  
— Я хочу узнать об одном убийстве, — ответила Кайден, постукивая ручкой по бланку акта о свободе информации. — Это все мне нужно принести с собой.  
Лаборант не знал, что на это сказать, так что Кайден заполнила бланки, позвонила матери, чтобы сказать, что вернется позже, потому что собирается сходить на дополнительное занятие по математике, и запрыгнула в поезд на Бруклин.

—  
Когда Кайден было тринадцать с половиной, она снова увидела женщину, которая ее спасла. Ей разрешили присесть в запертой комнате для улик и просмотреть записи дела. Она подделала подпись матери на бланке, чтобы полицейские не убирали из файла кровавые фото.  
На фотографиях действительно было много крови. Одному мужчине глубоко располосовали горло, почти до кости. Как говорилось в отчете, это было сделано его собственным перочинным ножом. Кайден решила, что это круто. Здесь же была фотография повреждений, полученных женщиной, которая ее спасла; они выглядели отвратительно. Кайден долго рассматривала их, прежде чем отложить фото в сторону.  
К делу была прикреплена бумажка с именем.  
«Мориарти, Д.»  
Кайден читала записи и понимала, что в этом деле гораздо больше интересного, чем она думала изначально. Тогда же она решила встретиться с людьми, которые занимались этим делом. Может, они расскажут ей что-то о женщине, которая ее спасла.

—  
В первый раз, когда Кайден снова приехала в Бруклин, она струсила. И во второй тоже.  
На третий раз женщина вышла из дома как раз тогда, когда Кайден собиралась повернуться и убежать с крыльца.  
— Ой, — сказала женщина, не отпуская дверную ручку. — Я могу чем-то помочь?  
Она разглядывала Кайден как-то странно, почти напряженно. На Кайден никогда раньше так не смотрели.  
В глазах женщины Кайден также прочитала узнавание.  
— Я ищу Шерлока Холмса или Джоан Ватсон, — сказала она, сжимая в руках лист бумаги, который уже два месяца таскала с собой. На нем были написаны адрес и имя, которые она нашла в полицейском отчете.  
— Я Джоан Ватсон, — ответила женщина.

—  
Когда Кайден было тринадцать и три четверти, она осознала, что в ее имени есть какая-то сила.  
— Меня зовут Кайден Фуллер, — сказала она, садясь за кухонный стол, пока Джоан Ватсон ставила чайник.  
Точнее, Джоан Ватсон замерла, и вода, которую она наливала в чайник, потекла из носика и через край. Кайден заметила, что та стоит, не шелохнувшись, будто проглотила шомпол. Она узнала Кайден.  
— Ты намного больше, чем в прошлый раз, — сказала Джоан. Она быстро завернула кран и вылила излишки воды в раковину.  
— Я нашла ваше имя в полицейском отчете о моем похищении, — объяснила Кайден. — Мне интересно, можете ли вы мне рассказать об этом что-то еще.  
Джоан Ватсон провела рукой по волосам и обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Кайден.  
— Ты ищешь ее, — сказала она, и это не было вопросом.  
— Да.

—  
Кайден не понравилось, что ее усадили обратно и сказали, что она слишком юна, чтобы знать об этом.  
— Я видела полицейский отчет! — запротестовала она. Откинулась на спинку стула и сложила руки на коленях. — Меня ничто не шокирует.  
Джоан Ватсон побледнела и огляделась, как будто пыталась понять, что нужно сказать. Мать Кайден часто так делала, когда не знала, как ответить на вопросы дочери.  
— Дети больше всего не хотят слышать о том, что они не нужны своим родителям. — Джоан повернулась и сняла чайник с плиты в ту же секунду, как он засвистел. Она налила чай им обеим и поставила кружку перед Кайден.  
— Вы ее знаете, — предположила Кайден.  
Джоан Ватсон отвернулась. Волосы упали ей на лицо, и в этот момент Кайден подумала, что ничего уже не понимает. Ей хотелось закричать, потому что мозг работал слишком быстро, и она за ним не успевала. Иногда в школе ей давали от этого таблетки, но чаще — математику. Она решала задачи и успокаивалась.  
Кайден рассчитала объем своей кружки, приняв длину своего пальца за икс. Посчитала до десяти. Выдохнула и не закричала.  
— Да, я ее знаю, — ответила Джоан. Она провела усталой рукой по волосам, собрала их в небрежный пучок и сняла резинку с запястья, чтобы закрепить его. — А тебе не стоит.

—  
Кайден едва исполнилось четырнадцать, когда она в первый раз встретила Шерлока Холмса. Он пришел через несколько дней после ее дня рождения, держа в руках набор акварелей, завернутых в газету.  
— У меня есть для тебя загадка, — сказал он, покачиваясь на пятках.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что я люблю загадки? — спросила она, откладывая краски в сторону. Мать, судя по всему, помнила Шерлока со времен расследования и потому разрешила им поговорить с глазу на глаз.  
Шерлок почесал шею. Он не был гладко выбрит, как учителя и священники в школе. Кайден подумала, что он похож на бездомного. На очень хорошо одетого бездомного, но тем не менее.  
— Считай, что это моя интуиция.  
Загадка была написана на листе бумаги женским почерком. Кайден подумала про себя, не Джоан ли Ватсон записала для него текст.  
— Реши ее, — сказал Шерлок, — и найди меня.

—  
В тот же вечер она спросила мать насчет письма, которое пришло на ее девятый день рождения. Мать встала со стула и надолго исчезла в своей комнате, прежде чем вернуться с расстроенным видом.  
— Я думала, оно где-то здесь, — уныло сказала она. — Наверно, потерялось при переезде.  
Кайден сжала руки в кулаки под обеденным столом и кивнула. Она поверила матери, потому что у той не было причин врать, но ей все равно было неприятно. Она так страстно хотела узнать, что было в этом письме, а теперь никогда не сможет этого сделать.

—  
На решение загадки у Кайден ушло два месяца. Наверно, ей хватило бы и меньшего количества времени, но она была завалена подготовкой к экзамену по статистике, который требовалось сдать, чтобы ее перевели в продвинутый математический класс.  
Солнечным воскресным утром она села в поезд до Бруклина, пока мать играла в теннис с друзьями. Кайден не оставила записки.  
Когда она постучала, Шерлок Холмс открыл дверь и впустил ее в дом. Первым делом Кайден заметила стену, заполненную изображениями и разноцветными линиями.  
— Это же стенд с уликами, — выдохнула она, не переставая ее рассматривать. Она читала об этом способе визуализировать улики в книжках по криминальной психологии.  
Шерлок занервничал, когда она посмотрела на него, дожидаясь подтверждения.  
— Что такое? — спросила она.  
— Просто… — Он потянулся к ней подрагивающими пальцами, но отдернул руку. — Ты очень на нее похожа.  
— Джоан сказала то же самое.  
Он качнулся на пятках раз, другой, третий, а потом отвернулся, избегая смотреть Кайден в глаза.  
— Ей виднее.  
Кайден ничего не поняла.

—  
Ответ на загадку состоял из трех частей. Кайден объяснила свою логику в каждой из них, включая особо сложную вторую часть, для которой потребовалось нарисовать много диаграмм и использовать забытую коллекцию кубиков «лего». Холмс сидел на месте, слушая ее объяснения, и одобрительно кивал.  
Тишина заполнила комнату, и, наконец, Шерлок повернулся к стенду.  
— Что ты думаешь насчет всего этого? — спросил он.  
Когда Кайден было четырнадцать лет и два месяца, она в первый раз помогла раскрыть убийство. Она видела структуры и слова в последовательности чисел, и пыталась найти в них смысл.  
— А где Джоан? — спросила Кайден, после того, как Шерлок позвонил ее матери и объяснил, что она помогает ему в особо заковыристом деле и что он лично проводит ее домой, как только они закончат.  
Шерлок замолчал надолго.

—  
— Джоан со своей второй половиной, — объявил Шерлок минут через двадцать неловкой тишины.  
Он ненадолго исчез в кухне, где заглянул в холодильник и с досадой закрыл его. Потом протянул Кайден стопку меню ресторанов с доставкой.  
— Выбирай, что хочешь. Похоже, мы с тобой сегодня остались вдвоем.  
Кайден не сказала, что думала, что Шерлок с Джоан… женаты или вроде того. Теперь это походило на ничем не обоснованную догадку. Они просто люди, которые живут вместе, подумала Кайден. Так было даже логичнее.  
Она выбрала китайское меню и несколько минут взвешивала с Шерлоком преимущества курицы карри над сингапурской лапшой, прежде чем остановиться на курице с клецками.  
— Вы не думаете, что это странно, что мама разрешает мне оставаться у вас? — спросила Кайден.  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Твоя мать понимает, что я не представляю опасности. Я разговаривал с ней после того, как ты решила посетить нас в первый раз, и она согласилась, что если ты хочешь проводить свое свободное время подобным образом, то она не будет тебе мешать. — Он улыбнулся легко и широко. — Но тебе стоит перестать так часто ей лгать, Кайден.  
— Я постараюсь, — соврала Кайден.  
Он не задержался на этой теме.

—  
Шерлок учил ее, как открывать замки, а Джоан учила, как проникаться чувствами других людей — как залезать в их головы и предсказывать их действия.  
А когда Кайден исполнилось пятнадцать, она наконец-то встретилась с женщиной, которую видела только однажды и не была уверена, что та ей попросту не приснилась.  
В тот день, когда все изменилось, она сидела с мисс Хадсон, домработницей Шерлока и Джоан, и изучала основы древнегреческого языка, потому что это было захватывающее занятие и потому что ей нравилось, что на этом языке никто не говорит. Она как раз объясняла мисс Хадсон, что хочет вести дневник на древнегреческом, потому что его куда легче выучить, чем один из эльфийских языков Толкина или клингонский.  
Они обе услышали, как открылась дверь, хотя Шерлок и Джоан находились в городе: допрашивали подозреваемого в своем текущем деле. Мисс Хадсон встала и пошла поглядеть, кто пришел. Кайден последовала за ней, на шаг позади, сжимая в руке упражнение с глаголами. Она остановилась за секунду до того, как смогла увидеть дверь, не зная почему, просто остановилась. Что-то сжалось у нее в животе, и Кайден не смогла заставить себя сдвинуться с места.  
— Они не дома, так ведь? — спросил голос с английским акцентом, как у Шерлока. Шерлок рассказывал Кайден об акцентах и о том, как их распознать, но этот она не смогла определить. Она решила, что это простительно, потому что она еще только учится.  
— Извини, Джейми, — устало ответила мисс Хадсон. — Они уехали допрашивать кого-то по делу Дрейфуса.  
Они обе рассмеялись, и Кайден не поняла, почему это должно быть смешно. Она решила спросить об этом мисс Хадсон после того, как посетительница уйдет.  
— Я должна была позвонить, — сказал первый голос, голос Джейми. — У меня неожиданно изменились планы.  
Кайден сумела расслышать вежливое напряжение в голосе мисс Хадсон:  
— Шерлок сказал, что мне не стоит ожидать тебя некоторое время.  
— Разумеется, он так сказал, — раздался горький смешок. — Ему нравится думать, что если он постарается как следует, то заставит Джоан увидеть логику.  
Наступила пауза, затем мисс Хадсон кашлянула.  
— Ты можешь остаться и подождать, — сказал она. — Здесь… Боже, не знаю, как ее назвать, наверно, протеже Шерлока. Ты с ней уже встречалась?  
— Он ни разу о ней не упоминал…  
Кайден бегом вернулась обратно на кухню, уселась на стул и постаралась выполнить столько заданий, сколько возможно. «Подслушивать, когда тебя могут заметить — это как-то глупо», — сказал голос Шерлока в ее голове.

—  
Когда эта женщина вошла в кухню, отставая на полшага от мисс Хадсон, все замерло на секунду. Карандаш Кайден застрял на середине дельты, и она закончила букву, в то время как женщина обхватила себя руками.  
— О, — сказала она, и ее лицо приняло выражение, которое было хорошо знакомо Кайден. Это была самоосуждающая улыбка, та самая, которой улыбалась Кайден, когда знала, что ответила неправильно на вопрос учителя, или когда Шерлок или Джоан проверяли ее знания. — Отлично разыграно, Шерлок. Просто отлично.  
В тот же момент зазвонил телефон мисс Хадсон, и она, виновато улыбнувшись, вышла в коридор, чтобы поговорить.  
— Нас так и не представили, — сказала женщина, пока Кайден записывала переводы глаголов.  
Женщина протянула ей руку и не улыбнулась. На ее запястье был выпуклый шрам, оставшийся с того самого раза, когда они встретились впервые.  
— Джейми Мориарти.  
— Я Кайден Фуллер.  
Совсем не так она представляла себе эту встречу, когда впервые начала фантазировать о ней почти два года назад. Нет, здесь полагались слезы и обещания, что она больше никогда не почувствует себя на чужом месте. Кайден это не нравилось. Она возненавидела, что так мало значит для этой женщины, что ее присутствие та считает умным ходом со стороны Шерлока, а не счастливым совпадением.  
Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Мисс Хадсон вернулась обратно, взяла упражнение и исправила несколько ошибок, сказав, что ей стоит подучить слова.  
— Джоан звонила, — объяснила она, в то время как ее красная ручка летала над листом бумаги. — Шерлок должен зайти в участок на какое-то время, но Джоан скоро вернется.  
— Хорошо, — ответила Кайден.  
Джейми Мориарти не сказала ничего.

—  
— Этого не может быть, — сказала Джоан первым делом, когда вошла в дом.  
Кайден подумала, что это благоприятное начало.  
Она сидела на полу перед двумя ящиками навесных замков, скрестив ноги, с отмычкой в руке. Она открывала замки и бросала во второй ящик один за другим, в то время как ее родная мать усердно игнорировала ее и рассматривала стену с уликами.  
— Умный ход, — сказала Джейми Мориарти, скрещивая руки на груди. Кайден втолкнула отмычку в очередной замок и притворилась, что она невидимка. — С его стороны умно не рассказать мне о развитии событий. — Она повернулась и пристально посмотрела на Джоан. — Скажи, ты принимала в этом участие?  
— Помимо того, что не говорила тебе про нее? — Джоан стянула пальто и повернулась, чтобы повесить его. — Я понимаю, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, и потому пыталась держать вас подальше друг от друга.  
Кайден подумала, что не отказалась бы понять, что происходит.  
— Кайден, — сказала Джоан, войдя в комнату. Она была вся в белом, в противовес затянутой в черное Джейми Мориарти. — Мне кажется, будет лучше, если ты сейчас уйдешь домой.  
— Но Шерлок… — начала Кайден, открывая очередной замок.  
— Не стоит, — сказала Джоан, и это было последнее слово. Она никогда не пользовалась этим тоном в разговорах с Кайден, приберегая его для Шерлока, когда того особенно заносило. — Он расскажет тебе о допросе в субботу, хорошо? — Она беспомощно посмотрела на женщину, которая наверняка была матерью Кайден. — Это не должно было произойти таким образом.  
Да уж, подумала Кайден, и кинула замок в ящик. Она собрала свои записи и зло посмотрела на женщин, прежде чем выбежать из дома. Она бежала до самой станции метро.

—  
Тем же вечером Кайден написала о произошедшем в свой блог. Она не упомянула имен или мест, просто рассказала, что встретила женщину, которая должна быть ее матерью, но та была холодна и, очевидно, не хотела даже видеть Кайден.  
После этого она проплакала, пока не уснула.

—  
В девятом классе Кайден записалась на курс по углубленному изучению истории искусств. Теперь, когда она наконец-то перешла в старшую школу, люди перестали вести себя так, будто она слишком умная. Она могла изучать все, что хотела, и потому записалась в математический класс и в класс по искусству — ей нравилось и то и другое. Однажды она всю ночь проговорила с Оливией, девочкой из своего класса, которая, как ей казалось, ей нравилась, о музыке и о том, что они обе собираются записаться в класс по фотографии во втором семестре.  
Как-то раз, когда они сидели вечером и ждали, чтобы Шерлок, который пытался разгадать трюки Гудини, выпутался из цепей, Кайден сказала Джоан, что не уверена, нравятся ей мальчики или девочки.  
— Не навешивай на себя ярлыки, — сказала Джоан тогда. — Ты для этого слишком молода.  
Прошло уже шесть месяцев с тех пор, как Кайден встретилась с Джейми Мориарти, и они до сих пор не говорили об этом.  
— А когда ты узнала? — спросила Кайден, потому что было не похоже, что у Джоан есть какие-то предпочтения.  
В ответ раздался смешок.  
— Ну, — начала Джоан, — когда я была маленькая, у нас не было такого количества информации, как сейчас. Моя мама довольно консервативна, так что только когда мне было двадцать с чем-то, я поняла, что, пока я счастлива, все остальное меня не волнует.  
Почти пятнадцатилетней Кайден это показалось очень мудрым.  
— Мне нравится, — сказала Кайден.  
— Вот и хорошо.

—  
Кайден было пятнадцать, когда она узнала, что именно Джоан Ватсон не хотела ей рассказывать, когда она первый раз спросила про свою мать.  
Они с Оливией прятались на кухне дома Шерлока, потому что здесь никого не было, а Кайден хотелось поцеловать Оливию и не волноваться о том, что мать войдет в комнату и начнет возмущаться. Она ведь, в конце концов, все еще ходила в католическую школу.  
Они уже не просто целовались, когда откуда-то сверху донесся скрип половицы. Кто-то залез в дом.  
— Я думала, ты сказала, что никого не будет, — прошипела Оливия, одергивая рубашку.  
Шерлок и Джоан уехали на Лонг Айленд вместе с детективом Беллом, чтобы проверить какую-то версию в Риверхэде. Они не должны были вернуться еще довольно долго.  
— Встань за мной, — сказала Кайден.  
Она знала, где Шерлок хранил свою палку для фехтования, и забрала ее так тихо, как могла. Кайден подумала о том, что стоит позвонить в полицию, но она знала, где Шерлок хранит наличку, чтобы оплачивать услуги информаторов, и ей нужно было убедиться, что это не кто-то из них.  
Оливия кралась вверх по лестнице вслед за ней, а Кайден держала палку в руке перед собой, будто бы та действительно могла защитить ее от незваного гостя. Особенно если тот вооружен.  
На фоне окна показался силуэт.  
— О, это ты, — голос Джейми Мориарти прозвучал негромко, словно издалека.  
Кайден попыталась дотянуться до выключателя и едва не упала, запнувшись о собственную ногу.  
Когда мягкий желтый свет залил комнату, Кайден разглядела, что Джейми ранена. Она крепко сжимала плечо, залитое кровью, и была смертельно бледна. В другой руке она держала пистолет.  
Кайден никогда не видела оружия вживую, но опознала его как «беретту» среднего калибра по одной из книжек, которые ей советовал Шерлок. Она отступила назад, Оливия спряталась у нее за спиной, как за щитом.  
— Ты должна положить пистолет, — сказала Кайден самым твердым голосом, на который была способна.  
Смешок.  
— Я не могу, — ответила Джейми. — Он может мне еще понадобиться.  
Кайден отбросила палку и поднялась по ступенькам, чтобы взять аптечку, а потом вернулась обратно. Оливия смотрела на нее как на сумасшедшую, но Кайден ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она прошла курсы первой помощи, на нее могут подать в суд, если она не поможет человеку в беде.  
— Что случилось?  
Джейми Мориарти посмотрела на Кайден, а потом дотронулась окровавленными пальцами до ее щеки. Глаза Джейми так походили на её собственные.  
— Я надеялась, тебе никогда не придется об этом узнать, — выдохнула она, едва касаясь щеки Кайден. Потом она отвернулась. — Меня едва задело, Кайден. Случайность, которую я не предусмотрела. — Она грустно, как-то доверительно улыбнулась. — Вам с подругой лучше уйти. Со мной ничего не случится, пока я жду возвращения Джоан из Риверхэда.  
— Я не оставлю тебя в таком виде, — запротестовала Кайден, вспомнив, как убежала от этой женщины в прошлый раз, когда та была ранена. Она пообещала себе, что это больше не повторится.

—  
Оливия ушла в аптеку в нескольких кварталах от дома, чтобы принести еще бинтов, а Кайден обнаружила, что вид крови ее не так уж беспокоит. Она стояла в окровавленных полицейских перчатках, а перед ней сидела Джейми Мориарти в наполовину обрезанной рубашке. Пуля и вправду едва ее задела, но кровотечение было сильное, и Кайден не понимала, как его остановить. Она попыталась загуглить, но Джейми иронически фыркнула на ее попытки и рассказала, что делать.  
— Наверху, в комнате Джоан, под расшатанной доской у окна, — услышала Кайден бормотание своей раненой подопечной, — есть бутылка. Сходи за ней, пожалуйста.  
По пути наверх Кайден перескакивала через ступеньку. Нужную доску она нашла без проблем. За ней оказался (если хоть в чём-то верить одноклассникам) очень дорогой скотч. Она схватила бутылку, вернулась, втиснула ее в здоровую руку Джейми и отошла.  
— Она хранилась для особых случаев, — призналась Джейми. — Джоани не может пить много, когда Шерлок дома.  
Кайден казалось, что что-то идет не так, а Джоан не отвечала на ее взволнованные сообщения. Она подумала, что стоит позвонить в 911, но в то же время чувствовала, что это не слишком хорошая идея. Кто-то хотел застрелить Джейми, и у них могли быть свои люди в полиции.  
Джейми все еще не открыла бутылку. Кайден смотрела на нее, а сама тем временем промокала рану на плече Джейми смоченной в спирту ватой. Эта женщина в каком-то смысле ее мать, и, очевидно, она попала в неприятности.  
— Я руковожу международной преступной организацией.  
Кайден не ожидала этого. Она убрала вату от раны, а Джейми продолжила говорить, сжимая пальцами горлышко бутылки.  
— Я едва закончила университет, когда ты родилась, знаешь? Я была слишком молода, и я знала, что у меня не получится.  
— Что не получится?  
— Быть матерью, Кайден, — ответила та. Пальцы, сжимавшие бутылку, побелели. Она наконец-то сняла крышку и сделала глоток. На секунду ее глаза расширились. Кайден подумала, что скотч, наверное, обжигает. — Я не могу никого любить. Джоан скажет, что это не так, но ты ее не слушай. Она всегда пытается видеть во мне лучшее, но я-то знаю, что моя душа прогнила до основания.  
В этот момент вернулась Оливия, которая со смущенным видом протянула Кайден бинты.  
— Тебе повезло, что моя мама позволила мне завести кредитку, — пошутила она, обращаясь к Кайден, но рассмеялась на это Джейми.  
Телефон Кайден запищал, Джоан наконец-то прочитала ее сообщения. Они будут через двадцать минут, и она должна их дождаться.  
— Кто твоя подруга, Кайден? — спросила Джейми, копаясь в аптечном пакете и добывая оттуда упаковку бинтов. Затем она изогнулась и принялась накладывать повязку с такой сноровкой, что это испугало Кайден. Она определенно делала это не впервые.  
Кайден улыбнулась, стянула перчатки и прикоснулась к руке Оливии сквозь школьный свитер.  
— Это Оливия, — сказала она.

—  
Отец Оливии был дипломатом, и на следующий год их семью направили в Стамбул. Они попрощались, рыдая, в аэропорту имени Кеннеди, Кайден всхлипывала в плечо Оливии и обещала звонить по скайпу каждый день.  
Раз-другой ей удалось сдержать обещание, но разница во времени все усложняла. Кайден порвала с Оливией по электронной почте и порыдала об этом в жилетку Шерлоку, когда тот вернулся домой с места преступления. Он похлопал ее по плечу и не отодвинулся, как делал обычно, когда люди демонстрировали свои эмоции. Кайден была ему благодарна.  
Они не разговаривали о том вечере, когда Джейми Мориарти явилась к нему домой с раной в плече, истекая кровью. Кайден до сих пор не узнала ни от Шерлока, ни от Джоан, почему он не любит Джейми, но догадывалась, что тут кроется какая-то история.  
Кайден изобретала версии в голове, чтобы убить время во время урока по биологии человека. Но вскоре, углубившись в материал, она поняла, что ей не хочется придумывать истории. Она поняла, что ей нравится этот предмет и что работа человеческого тела — прекрасна. Это был самый увлекательный предмет, который ей приходилось изучать, и она тут же решила, что станет врачом.  
Джоан рассмеялась, когда Кайден объявила ей об этом через несколько дней после своего шестнадцатилетия.  
— Я должна Шерлоку и Маркусу по десять баксов, — сказала она, успокоившись. Щёки были всё ещё красными от смеха. — Я была уверена, что ты захочешь быть полицейским.  
Она привела Кайден в свою комнату и вручила ей несколько медицинских словарей и книг по анатомии.  
Кайден грустно рассмеялась.  
— Где ты видела копа с матерью-главой криминальной организации? — спросила она, прижимая к груди «Анатомию» Грея.  
— Твоя мать, — уточнила Джоан, уже не в первый раз, — главный бухгалтер в одной из крупнейших фирм этого города. Женщина, которая тебя родила, пусть у вас и одна кровь, не воспитывала тебя. Она не твоя мать. Она едва повлияла на твою жизнь.  
Когда Кайден было тринадцать, Джоан рассказала ей о том, каково это — знать, что человек, которого ты называешь отцом, на самом деле не твой отец. Кайден задумалась, похожи ли эти истории или абсолютно различны. Ей хотелось думать, что различны.  
Но на самом деле они были похожи.

—  
Когда Кайден исполнилось семнадцать, Джейми Мориарти пригласила ее позавтракать вместе перед школой, и это показалось ей нереальным. Кайден не видела ее уже несколько месяцев, и Джоан не говорила, что она вернулась. Она расспрашивала Кайден о колледжах, в которые та подала заявления, и о том, понимает ли она, как тяжело ей придется учиться, чтобы стать врачом. Долг за образование не всплывал в разговоре, потому что образовательный счет Кайден был открыт, когда она едва научилась ходить, и с тех пор он только увеличивался вместе с расцветом экономики.  
— Я дам тебе бесплатный совет, — сказала Джейми, сделав большой глоток черного кофе. — Не позволяй никому ограничить тебя каким-то набором идеалов и целей. Посмотри на Джоан — она побывала таким множеством людей за свою жизнь, что я даже не знаю, откуда начать рассказывать про ее карьеру. Ты должна стремиться быть похожей на нее, Кайден. Она — лучший учитель, которого ты можешь захотеть.  
— Она умная женщина, — согласилась Кайден.  
— Очень, — ответила Джейми.  
И они обе сделали по глотку кофе.

—  
На выпускной Кайден пошла с мальчиком по имени Клод, что Джоан нашла очень смешным, и даже Шерлок едва скрывал улыбку. Он сфотографировал их обоих на телефон. Кайден находилась в их доме, потому что ее мама совершенно не умела делать прически, а у Джоан был к этому талант.  
— Ты похожа на ангела, — сказала Джоан и поцеловала ее в щеку.  
Той ночью Кайден потеряла девственность на заднем сиденье BMW отца Клода. Она вернулась домой, в первый раз в жизни чувствуя себя взрослой. Это было очень странное чувство.  
На следующий день она рассталась с Клодом.

—  
Кайден поступила в Гарвард и Йель. Она также попала в лист ожидания Принстона, но решила пойти в университет Нью-Йорка, чтобы сохранить деньги для медицинской школы.  
Как-то в мае ей сказали, что она будет произносить речь от имени выпускников во время церемонии вручения дипломов.  
У нее ушло три недели на поиски того, о чем она действительно хочет рассказать. В первый выходной июня, одетая в черную мантию, с золотой цепью на шее, Кайден говорила о поисках себя, потому что не могла говорить о том, как построить отношения с женщиной, которая когда-то давно не захотела стать ее матерью. Речь была дурацкая, и она почувствовала себя глупо, когда все зааплодировали. Она подняла голову и в задней части аудитории, в которой проходила церемония, увидела лицо, светлые волосы, черную одежду и одобрительную улыбку на этом лице.  
И ее сердце воспарило.


End file.
